generaldiscussionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lajneen
Lajneen was a member of the general discussion section on the League of Legends website. He is very famous for his extremely accurate vision on game balance and champion skillcap, as well as his great personality and taste in music. He currently holds the titles Kanye West of GD,'' King of GD, GD's Most Wanted, The Most Important Person on GD, The 2nd GOAT, The Prophet, The Truth,'' The MVP, The Realest in tha Game ''etc. '''Joining GD' When Lajneen joined GD his first impression was that of a decent community that was somewhat friendly and not completely ignorant of how the game works. That would however all change once he returned after a long break from the game only to find out that support mains had not only become even more t0xic and unskilled than they were prior to his break, but had also convinced the community that they're an important asset to their team (which they're obviously not). The fight against support mains Upon discovering this Lajneen began to make threads in order to help support mains better understand their position and value in the community (which is the lowest of the low). To his surprise he was met with a massive amount of downvotes and angry replies instead of an apology for their t0xic behavior and lack of skill. To this day he is still looking for a way to make them acknowledge the truth, but it seems that no amount of facts, statistics or undeniable proof can open their eyes. The oppression against assassin mains It's a known fact that assassin has always been the hardest and weakest class in the game throughout League's history. However, in 2013 Riot suddenly decided to nerf assassins every patch for no reason, or so we thought. It turned out that Riot couldn't find a way to equate the superior level of skill that assassin mains possessed compared to non-assassin mains, so they decided that they would simply nerf assassins until they'd all quit the game. As an assassin main himself Lajneen would not stand for this, and thus the fight against the oppression began. At first he was met with ridicule and harassment from support mains, but he would not let himself submit to their t0xicity, he was simply too skilled. One by one people started seeing the truth in Lajneen's words, and before he knew it he had gained a following that was stronger than any nerfs Riot's balancing team could dish out. It's said that there wouldn't be any assassin mains left today if it wasn't for Lajneen, and even though assassin is still statistically the worst performing class by far, assassin mains are still here, more skilled than ever. Replying to a Lajneen post ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Replying to a Lajneen post ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) is a meme GDers use when Lajneen's words are so impactful that they're left speechless. It was originally used by Ticklish Tas when Lajneen stated that Iggy Azelia has more credibility as a rapper than Rick Ross. Permabanned from boards As of 5/8/15 Lajneen has been permabanned from EU boards. The moderators stated three words: Flame (kiddo, deluded). As of 14/12/15 Lajneen has been permabanned from NA boards. The moderators never stated a reason for the ban, they just sent a message that translated into We're tired of waiting for a reason to permaban you, so get the fuck out already. GD has seen a MASSIVE decrease in activity ever since his ban and is now said to be officially dead. As of 2/3/17 Lajneen has been permabanned from OCE boards. The moderators stated that it was technically because he was being a jerk, but that he had taken it much further than that and that the word jerk doesn't quite cut it. They also stated that he had crossed the line for the last time. Lajneen can currently be found on Kite's GD and in-game. http://genericdiscussion.freeforums.net/board/1/general-board Trivia He received his first in-game ban on the same day he started playing League of Legends. He is such a huge Kanye West fan that he has been quoted in the internet's biggest Kanye West forum. He was once forum banned for 2 weeks simply for asking for Kassadin buffs. He is one of few people (or perhaps the only person) who has been permabanned from all english speaking boards regions. His favorite GDers are himself, Arsames, Absinthe Drinker and BaconStr1pz. Lajneen is one of the few true real niggas left on GD.